The War of Flames
by Fireboy327
Summary: A few monthes after the great war ended, Azula escapes prison, and gathers up some loyalists. Rumors of civil war are looming just as the gaang are visiting
1. Chapter 1

"_Lieutenant Kenzo to the deployment bay, repeat Lieutenant Kenzo to the deployment bay"_Kenzo sighed as his afternoon nap was interrupted by the captain speaking through the comm. system. He got up, put on his uniform and questioned himself,"What was going on"? He finally raced his way downstairs in to the deployment bay. "Reporting for duty sir!" He shouted at the captain. The captain turned around to face him. "Lieutenant, we have the avatar's bison heading into Fire Nation airspace. I want you to take a squad on scout vessel 17 to investigate. Understood lieutenant? Yes sir! Kenzo barked as he ran off to the smaller airship.

"Sergeant! Yes sir? Ready your men and prepare to disembark! Yes sir!" Kenzo opened the bay doors and boarded the scout vessel , blasted off. Cruising about half a mile he met the bison, "surround the bison!" He ordered his men. Then he shouted to the occupants of the giant hairy flying thing, "State your name and business to the fire nation!" Katara of the southern water tribe, we are here to visit the fire lord!" one of the female occupants said. Knowing the rules Kenzo thought a minute then said "where is the avatar?"The other water tribe peasent spoke up"Important business in the earth kingdom!"Sorry the firelord has ordered a lockdown and no one is to be entering or exiting the fire nation except the avatar." "But... we are the avatar's friends!" the water tribe boy complained. Kenzo thought for a minute, then said " tell you what, I'll be escorting you to the royal palace and then we'll see what the fire lord thinks".

An hour later they were at the palace. At the gates Kenzo reported to the guard saying, "this is Lieutenant Kenzo of the 41st airborne division sir! Alright Lieutenant you may pass." Half way down the hall way the other water tribe peasant asked him why was there a lockdown. "Azula has escaped from prison, we are trying to find her and until…….He didn't get a chance to answer as a guard burst in shouting" Azula is here!"

The guard didn't make it far as Azula herself burst in and shot the guard with lightning, he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Instinct and training got in the way of logic as Kenzo prepared a firebending stance. "Stand back!" he ordered the avatar's friends as he nodded to his flanking guards before the three unleashed a pillar of flame. The flame engulfed the hallway and blocked the entrance, Kenzo thought to himself_ "We got it under control". _He didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts as one of the the gurads asked him in terror, "What is that blue flame coming towards us?"

"Ugggggggghhhhhhh". Kenzo couldn't remember anything; he woke up in an infirmary surrounded by his men. "Are you okay sir?" His sergeant asked. "I-III uh think so" Kenzo replied still a little dizzy. After trying to recollect his thoughts, he asked his sergeant. "Whaaa—what happened?" "Well we were holding Azula off then……."careful not to insult his commanding officer "you passed out sir". "How?" Kenzo questioned. Hesitating a little, the sergeant replied "I guess the pressure and heat was too much for you". "Ohh" Then Kenzo remembered the avatar's companions. "Wait! What happened to the others? "They made it, but there is some bad news….." "What spit it out!" Kenzo yelled, then realizing what he just done, said "sorry about that" Unfazed the sergeant said " Azula has stolen an airship and is rumored to be heading to the boiling rock".

"To round up supporters?" "I'm afraid so sir, anyway our division is due for training" Kenzo got up and started towards the training fields.

Lieutenant Colonel Jee stood waiting at the training grounds for the last group to come; he had been recently promoted and was getting impatient. Finally the late ones came and Jee, obviously annoyed barked his orders; "Today we are going do training on attacking enemy airships, I'm sure you are all familiar with the Hawk bat glider Mark 1, well these gliders are fitted with auto loading crossbows and armor plating, also the speed and stableness are greatly increased" All the trainees looked very enthusiastic so Jee smiled and said "You will be dropping out of a modified Type 8/C Airship and you will split into three groups. Each team will attack a different airship and you will be rated for damage, efficiency, and time.

Kenzo loaded up onto the Type 8 Airship, readied his glider and glanced nervously around him. All the other soldiers looked even more nervous, there were those tugging on their headbands, fidgeting with their gliders, he even saw one biting her nails.

Then the comm. operator spoke up "ready your gliders and prepare to disembark!"

Authors note: sorry about not explaining but this is set a Few months after the avatar finale, there are no ships and kenzo is my OC and the main character. Will update as soon as possible.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for slow update I've just been too lazy Lol. Still working on making chapters longer!**

Lieutenantcolonel Jee watched with pride as the 41st airborne leapt out of the airship, gliding gracefully as they started to propel themselves with fire bending. "_It seems just like yesterday_ _the 41__st__ was just an infantry division being sent out to their dooms" _Jee thought, then he remembered one day when he was just a lieutenant, he was to inspect them.

"_Greetings lieutenant, as you can see our division is in tip top shape and ready for duty!" Jee shrugged and walked forward to inspect the troops, "they were just so young!" he thought. He looked the first one he saw in the eye. "Why do you serve the fire nation?" he asked .The soldier, no older than 15 replied "it is my duty as a loyal citizen of the fire nation to protect the honor of my country!" then the soldier plastered on a goofy grin that only made Jee more sad "that's all he has left of his child hood" he thought sadly. _

_Colonel Zhu walked up to Jee "I'd like to see you in my office Jee" "Yes sir" Jee replied not meeting his eyes. _

_Moments later they were in the colonel's office. "Colonel, why do you draft boys in to this division just to send them to their deaths, why?" "Lieutenant you know the drafting age for cadets is fourteen right?" "Yes…" Jee answered slowly. "Then why do you ask?""It's because they are so eager and you are sending them to their deaths." "Uhh…. I don't know what you're talking about Jee!" The colonel obviously lying started fidgeting with his helmet. Jee sent him a glare that could scare a badger mole, and we all know they are blind. "You and I both know of the plan to sacrifice the 41__st__!" Jee shouted, not able to keep himself from boiling over. "Jee! Are you trying to undermine my authority? This division is my responsibility and I will not let you insult me any longer! I will do whatever the Fire lord commands me to! Now do your duty then leave immediately!" " Do you understand me?!" "Yes sir" Jee said defeated. "good, now go!"_

_Jee sighed as he went on to inspect the doomed division. _

Jee smiled "but that was history and this is the present"

Kenzo couldn't help feeling nervous as he plunged out of the airship and as he looked around him the other cadets were already beginning to firebending and he soon followed suit and blasted off.


End file.
